fairytailfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Грей Фуллбастер/Галерея Аниме
Ur's Ice Shield.gif|Gray learning Ice-Make Lyon's Iced Shell.gif|Gray watches Lyon's Iced Shell Iced Shell.gif|Gray watches as Ur uses Iced Shell Ice Make Magic.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make Magic Sand Explosion.gif|Gray is hit by Sand Explosion Urumi.gif|Gray is hit by Rayule's Magic Ice-Make Knuckle.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Knuckle Virgo's Forms.gif|Gray sees Virgo's transformation Ice-Make Lance (Prop).gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Ice-Make Arrows.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Arrows Gray's Ice Shield.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Shield Ice-Make Fishnet.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Fishnet Ice-Make Ice Wall.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Wall Ice-Make Floor.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Floor Ice-Make Ice Geyser.gif|Gray uses Ice-Make: Ice Geyser Ice-Make Eagle.gif|Gray is hit by Ice-Make: Eagle Ice-Make Snow Dragon.gif|Gray is hit by Ice-Make: Snow Dragon Lyon fighting in melee.gif|Gray fights Lyon Ice-Make Snow Tiger.gif|Gray sees Lyon's Ice-Make: Snow Tiger Ice-Make Wolf.gif|Gray is attacked by Ice-Make: Wolf Ice Make Ice Cannon.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Water lock.gif|Gray trapped inside Juvia's Water Lock Ice-Make Lance.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Juvia's Water Beam.gif|Gray attacked by Juvia's Water Beam Dark Pulse.gif|Gray hit by Dark Pulse Angry Lucy.gif|Gray looks at an angry Lucy Water Dome.gif|Gray inside of Juvia's Water Dome Seven Slice Dance.gif|Gray uses his Ice Blade: Seven Slice Dance Lightning Flash.gif|Gray is blinded by Laxus' Lightning Flash Line Formation.gif|Gray dodges Bickslow's attack Bai-Bai.gif|Fairy Tail members raise their hands Gemini transforms into Gray.gif|Gray is attacked by Gemini Ice-Make Slide.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Slide Motor.gif|Gray is ambushed by Racer Ice-Make Rampart.gif|Gray's Ice-Make: Rampart Racer summons Dead Grand Prix.gif|Gray is hit by Dead Grand Prix High Side Rush.gif|Gray hit by High Side Rush Dead Grand Prix Beams.gif|Gray hit by Dead Grand Prix Beams Lance.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Lance Ice-Make Hammer.gif|Gray use his Ice-Make: Hammer Super Freeze Arrow.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow Battle Axe.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Battle Axe Prison.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Prison Hidden Darkness.gif|Gray watches as Natsu is trapped inside Hidden Darkness Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid.gif|Gray and Juvia's Unison Raid Ice Make Saucer.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Saucer Knightwalker's spear mastery.gif|Gray is protected by Erza Ice-Make Grappling Hook.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Grappling Hook Death Scythe.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Death Scythe Ice-Make Key.gif|Gray creates a Key Sensory Link Spell.gif|Gray feel the effects of Sensory Link Sensory Link Effect.gif|Gray feels Juvia's pain Three Spread Sensory Link Effect.gif|Gray feels Juvia's punch Three Spread Sensory Link Spell.gif|Gray is connected to Juvia and Meredy Time Arc vs. Ice Make.gif|Gray Fullbuster vs. Ultear Milkovich Time Arc vs. Ice Make v2.gif|Ice-Make vs. Arc of Time Time Arc vs. Ice Make v3.gif|Gray's attack stopped by Ultear Ice-Make Cocoon.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Rosen Krone.gif|Уртир использует Созидание Льда: Крона Роз Ice Blade - Seven Slice Blood.gif|Gray uses his Seven Blade Slice Blood version Ice-Make Dahlias.gif|Gray counters Ultear's Ice-Make with his own Gungnir.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Gungnir Erza defeats Azuma.gif|Gray lend Erza his power Ice Make Stairs.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Stairs Cold Excalibur.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Cold Excalibur Moon Flash.gif|Gray uses his Cold Excalibur Arms Spell X Armor X Vernier.gif|Gray receives support from Wendy Team Natsu vs. Hades.gif|Team Natsu vs Hades Hades' Bullet Magic.gif|Gray shot with Bullets Explosion Bullet.gif|Gray knocked back by Explosion Bullet Demon's Eyes.gif|Gray cowering in front of Hades Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis.gif|Team Natsu vs. Hades and his Nemesis Ice-Make Ice Bringer.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Bringer Juvia asking for punishment.gif|Gray denies Juvia's request Fairy Tail's Unison Raid.gif|Fairy Tail's Unison Raid Kite.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Kite Ice Bazooka.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Cannon Ice Cooking.gif|Gray dodges the Vanish Brother's attacks Shamsiel.gif|Gray sees Angel summon Shamsiel Slime Ride (Air).gif|Gray follows Sugarboy Hot Slime (Release).gif|Gray trapped inside Hot Slime Sky Labyrinth Appears.gif|Gray sees stairs appear in front of him Sky Labyrinth shifting.gif|Gray feels the Sky Labyrinth shifting Ice-Make Ice Hammer.gif|Gray uses his Ice-Make: Ice Hammer Single Needle Blast.gif|Gray is attacked by Nullpudding Carrot Missile.gif|Gray attacked by Beth's Carrot Missile Flytrap.gif|Gray watches as Beth gets hit by Flytrap Snowfall.gif|Gray watches the snow fall Double Needle Blast.gif|Gray hit by Needle Blast A Night of Falling Stars.gif|Gray targeted by Rufus Rufus' Enhanced Perception.gif|Gray dodges Rufus' Memory-Make: A Night of Falling Stars Freeze Lancer.gif|Gray attacks Rufus with his Freeze Lancer Rufus' Enhanced Speed.gif|Rufus dodges Gray's attack Ice Impact.gif|Gray uses his Ice Impact Blade of Flashing Lightning.gif|Gray is attacked by Rufus' spell Sword of Frozen Black Lightning.gif|Gray attacked by Sword of Frozen Black Lightning Shrine of Turbulent Fang.gif|Gray is attacked by Rufus' Shrine of Turbulent Fang Rufus' Forget.gif|Gray hit by Rufus' Forget Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen.gif|Gray sees Rufus cast Line of Ancient Master Swordsmen Ice Make Crescent Blades.gif|Gray casts Ice-Make: Crescent Blades Colorful Slashing Attack Flames.gif|Gray hit by Colorful Slashing Attack Flames Showering Ancient Wisdom.gif|Gray in Rufus' Showering Ancient Wisdom One Sided Chaotic Dance.gif|Gray uses One Sided Chaotic Dance Ice-Make Shotgun.gif|Gray uses Ice-Make: Shotgun Ice-Make Water Serpent.gif|Gray hit by Lyon's Ice-Make: Water Serpent Red Shoes on Gray.gif|Gray dancing with the Red Shoes Flowing Giant Tree.gif|Team Natsu carried by Flowing Giant Tree Chain Blade Hidden.gif|Gray barely dodges Hiroshi's Chain Blade Ice-Make Thieving Hand.gif|Gray uses Ice-Make: Thieving Hand Alegria.gif|Грей схвачен Алегрией Gray'ice cancels Silver's.gif|Грей отражает лед Сильвера Tempester's Breath Inferno.gif|Грей атакован Темпестером Ice-Make Platform.gif|Созидание Льда: Платформа Грей Silver eats ice.gif|Сильвер ест лед Грея Silver's breath.gif|Грей атакован Буйством Ледяного Демона Ice-Make Cannon.gif|Созидание Льда: Пушка Gray defeats Silver.gif|Грей одолевает Сильвера Ледяной Перчаткой Gray's Ice Devil Rage.gif|Gray's Ice Devil's Rage Dea Yggdrasil.gif|Gray about to be hit by Dea Yggdrasil Memento Mori.gif|Gray chained by Mard Geer's curse Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow.gif|Грей одолевает Мард Гира Clone Magic.gif|Грей атакует Браю Water Claw.gif|Грей шокирован атакой Джувии Ajeel's Sand Monsters.gif|Gray and Lucy attacked by Ajeel Ajeel releases his Magic Power.gif|Gray overwhelmed by Ajeel Star Shot.gif|Gray freezing Ajeel's sand monsters Ice-Make Silver.gif|Gray using Ice-Make: Silver Ur's Ice Volcano.gif|Gray blasted by Historia Ur's Ice-Make: Ice Volcano Irene's Eye.gif|Gray is seen by Irene through her Eye Magic Ghost Fireworks.gif|Грей атакован Ghost Fireworks Fairy Tail Mages vs. Hades.gif|Маги Хвоста Феи сражаются с Хэйдсом Gray and Lyon Tag Team.gif|Грей сражается с Шугабоем Natsu and Gray OVA OP 1.gif|Грей в OVA Опенинге 1 Ice-Make Ocean.gif|Gray's Ice-Make: Ocean Gray using Ice-Make Catapult.gif|Gray using Ice-Make Catapult Cannon's Magic.gif|Gray and Juvia attacked by Cannon Ice-Make Wagon Wheel.gif|Gray's Ice-Make: Wagon Wheel Juvia helps Gray.gif|Gray being saved by Juvia en:Gray Fullbuster/Anime Gallery Категория:Галереи Категория:Изображения Грея Фуллбастера Категория:Требуется Перевод